


Boredom

by killingg_eve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, This is what the quarantine does to me?, one-shot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: Spending some time with Villanelle's boredom.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Boredom

Villanelle rolls back over onto her stomach, glancing at the box TV and grimacing at the news anchor’s voice. She hopes to catch something exceptionally dark. Maybe there would be other kills covered, besides her own.

_Coworkers, colleagues._ _Business Partners._ The thought always makes her snicker.

The sound of his shrill voice makes her want to gag. _Get to the good stuff._

She lays her head onto her crossed arms and sighs.

Maybe she should order food. Maybe she should go shopping. Or could call Konstantin and shriek into his ear again; bringing out his irritability never gets old.

She finds some split ends in the front section of her hair and huffs when she runs her thumb over them because the texture reminds her of her mother’s hair, and god, she really needed to do something about this, lest she bear even the slightest resemblance to that horrendous woman.

Thinking of her mother, even for an instant, annoys her enough that she rolls back onto her back. That was the only thought she will spare for her, she decides.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Something else_.

What else is there, really? She could bring herself back to her most recent kill, imagining the sticky blood and feeling a shudder down her spine. She could touch herself again—or go out and find someone to do it for her.

She could call Niko’s school again. But she already called them twice, this week.

She could send flowers to Eve!

No, not flowers. Something else. Something _personal_. She doesn’t want to bore the woman. Eve is a thrill-seeker, just like her.

She contemplates sending her something that would make her jump. Maybe a garden snake? A human tooth.

_Eve won’t think that’s funny_. She sighs.

She anchors herself onto her side. She can never think about Eve without remembering what it was like to lie down beside her.

Eve’s hair was softer than her mother’s _and_ her own. She remembers how it felt beneath her fingertips, like the finest silk. She should have picked up one of the curls. Would Eve have let her hold onto it? Maybe Eve would have let the moment draw on and on, if she hadn’t been so quick to lean into her. Villanelle isn’t a patient person, by any means, but she would’ve restrained herself if she knew that the knife was coming.

She’s never been the same, since she saw Eve in the hospital bathroom, but she was forever _changed_ when Eve came to her apartment.

She likes the tenderness and redness of the stab wound, since it always brings her back to the moment she promised Eve that she wasn’t going to kill her.

_Silly Eve, I wouldn’t kill you. All I want is . . ._

She can hardly admit it to herself. She backpedals whenever she is on the verge of exploring this.

Maybe it would feel good to touch Eve’s hair more . . . _longer_. Maybe she could run both of her hands through it. Maybe Eve would do the same! Would Eve ever consider feeling Villanelle’s hair, or maybe even brushing it?

Maybe they should have fallen asleep. It would feel so nice to have Eve in the room. It would feel safe, even though Villanelle never feels threatened, anymore. (It doesn’t make sense. Why would it feel so much safer with Eve there? The lady could hardly even hold a gun.)

Her heart speeds up because she wonders what it would be like if Eve fell asleep in her arms. _Or even better,_ _if she fell asleep in Eve’s arms!_

She would feel impossibly calm, there, listening to Eve’s heartbeat and feeling the soft curls fall over her shoulder.

She wonders if Eve would be able to fall asleep like that, too. What does her breathing sound like? Does she snore a little bit?

That’s how it was supposed to be; Eve agreed to stay for a few days. They could have made meals together. She would have taken Eve to her favorite stores.

Having a nap with Eve Polastri sounds so wonderful that she nearly falls asleep with the image in mind, but the boredom comes back.

The longing, the waiting.

She really _should_ find something to gift to Eve, but she wonders if anything would convey how badly she wants (needs) Eve to come back to her bed and hold her.

She needs to play the long game.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one-shot. I have such a habit of writing these and posting them immediately.
> 
> I'm feeling in a slump, today, dealing with this quarantine. I work from home, but my brain is no longer entertained by anything except for reading/writing KE fanfic? It's so odd, since I have never read fanfic before I joined this fandom (~2 months ago). (Note: I can't even watch videos. LOL.) My brain is in the dumpster, today, so I imagined what Villanelle goes through when she's bored. It truly must be worse for her, since she's just trying to feel something. Oof. Villanelle wouldn't survive the quarantine, so how did she survive solitary?


End file.
